A New Toy
by Elletis
Summary: Piccolo wakes up to find he's chained to the floor of a cave! But he's not alone...Majin BuuxPiccolo. Rape smut, Oneshot. Rated M for a reason, don't read if offended easily!


**What?! No BuuxPic? We'll have to fix that. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters.**

**Thoughts will appear in _italics_.**

**Rated M for a reason! This story contains rape. Do not read if you are easily offended! You have been warned!**

**Pairing: Final Buu x Piccolo**

* * *

Everything was black and the air smelled musty. There was no movement until a figure began to stir on the ground. A sigh escaped his lips as he came to.

"Where…where am I?" asked the green Namek as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the small candle that was the only source of light. He felt a slight itch on his forehead and raised a hand to scratch it.

But, his hand didn't come up.

Perplexed, Piccolo turned his head to see what was keeping his hand pinned. His eyes widened as he saw that a blob of pink kept his hand cemented to the ground. Keeping his cool like a true warrior caught in a situation, he turned his head the other way and saw that his left hand was in the same predicament. Out of curiosity, he looked down.

"What?!"

Piccolo was naked. His feet, like his hands, were bound by the same gooey substance. He was naked and somewhere he couldn't identify. Forgetting his warrior training, Piccolo began to panic, wildly thrashing upon the floor on which he was stuck to. After a few minutes, he came to a rest, sweating and panting on the ground.

"Are you done?" a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

Piccolo's eyes widened. He wasn't alone in this, or what appeared to be, a cave. Plus he was naked. The figure slowly drifted out of the darkness, coming to a rest besides Piccolo.

"Nice to see you're awake, scum." Majin Buu whispered into Piccolo's pointed ear. The Namek felt a strange feeling washing over him, a feeling he had never before felt: true fear. He was alone with an enemy with the capability of destroying him with a flick of his hand. Majin Buu seemed to be studying Piccolo with earnest eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Piccolo said through gritted teeth. He could feel his blood rushing throughout his body.

"What I want…is you." In an instant, Majin Buu was straddling Piccolo's chest, leaning in to his face.

"What the hell are y-"

"Shut up." Buu's tongue slid from his mouth and wiped itself across Piccolo's mouth. The startled Namek tried to pull his face away, but Buu held it in place with a firm hand. Buu's tongue snaked it's way to Piccolo's mouth, but meet rejection when Piccolo clamped it shut.

"Open your mouth, dammit!" Buu snarled as he forced Piccolo's jaws open. His tongue shot into the green man's warm mouth, sliding over the heated walls and attempting to slide down Piccolo's throat. Piccolo gagged, and Buu pulled his tongue out of the Namek's mouth.

"Well, fine. I'll just have to go…lower." Buu said with a sneer as he began to move himself down to Piccolo's lower area. Piccolo watched in horror as Buu reached his still crotch, unable to do anything. An idea flashed through Piccolo's mind: maybe if he screamed, someone would hear him! Piccolo began to fill his lungs with air, but was abruptly stopped as a large gooey pink ball fell into his mouth, gagging and silencing him. Piccolo began to thrash his head back and forth as the goo settled in his mouth.

"About time you shut the hell up." Buu said with a leer. He lowered his eyes to Piccolo's manhood and surveyed it.

"Well, it's not how I want it to look. Guess we'll have to fix that…"

Buu wrapped his hand around the limp green meat and began to rub and squeeze. Piccolo's head rolled back and his muscles tightened. He pulled at his binds unsuccessfully.

_Why am I here? The last thing I remember is…_

"Yes, we were fighting. You managed to blast my arm off with your damn Cannon, but you didn't pay attention to arm once it was off. I took you so easily." Laughed Buu. Even though Piccolo was silently willing himself not to get hard, he felt it happening. His cock was beginning to grow in size as the blood rushed to the green shaft. In a few moments, his cock was fully hard.

"It's nice." Said Buu as he surveyed the cock once more. A good solid 8 inches, vein running up the right side to a darker green head. His balls were perfect spheres, and no hair adorned the area.

"Well, now that it looks how it should, let the fun begin."

Buu flicked his tongue over the tip of Piccolo's cock, causing Piccolo to arch his back and ram his cock into Buu's mouth. Buu gladly parted his lips and took the head in, licking and giving it a good massage. Piccolo moaned behind the barrier that filled his mouth.

_This is not right; I do not feel this way towards other members of my gender! This is the utmost wrong!_

"Relax, things are only about to get interesting." Buu said as he popped Piccolo's cock out of his mouth. He looked at Piccolo's cock, then took in the whole length. Buu bobbed his head up and down, his tongue washing over Piccolo's meat. The green Namek tried resisting Buu, but it felt so _good_. After a few good minutes, Buu began to taste the salty presence of pre-cum. The pink destroyer could sense that Piccolo was close to releasing his seed.

Buu grabbed hold of Piccolo's balls and squeezed, causing Piccolo to let out a muffled yell.

"Not so fast, Namek. I still want to have some fun with you."

Before Piccolo could even think of the word stop, the bonds were broken and his legs were swung over Buu's shoulders. He could feel the heat Buu's cock was giving off as it hovered near his sensitive entrance. Piccolo's eyes widened to their extent as Buu began to snicker and stroke his own length. All nine inches of it. Piccolo noticed that it resembled his, only pink.

"It's going to hurt like hell, you know. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Buu scooted closer to Piccolo's asshole until his head was prodding the Namek's entrance. Not even waiting for Piccolo to ready himself, Buu shoved his entire length into Piccolo. Piccolo let out a muffled scream. He tightly closed his eyes and tried his best to pull himself off of Buu's cock, but he was stuck. Buu began to rapidly pump into Piccolo, his hips slamming into Piccolo's tender ass. Piccolo violently shook as the pain showed no signs of diminishing. Buu continued to thrust himself into Piccolo while hungrily staring at Piccolo's cock throbbing in response to the intrusion. Buu grabbed hold of Piccolo's meat and began to pump in rhythm to what was happening below. It wasn't long before Piccolo could feel his climax nearing. Buu felt his nearing as well. With a final thrust of Buu's dick and a final pump of Piccolo's cock, Buu exploded into the Namek's ass. Cum flowed out of the ass while cum erupted from the quivering cock in Buu's hand. Buu pulled himself out of the shuddering Piccolo and stood over him. A small bit of cum fell from Buu's now slightly limp pink cock and fell onto Piccolo's cum covered chest.

"You're now my toy. I just love my new toys." Buu laughed and blew out the candle, leaving a weeping and soiled Piccolo alone in the dark.

* * *

Oh delicious rape smut, how I love thee. :3

Aren't Buu and Pic so sexy? When I saw that there were no pairings, I think my heart almost blew out. xx

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make my life happy. ;D 3


End file.
